mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Out of Order
Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Out of Order (魔法科高校の劣等生 Out of Order), also known as The Irregular at Magic High School: Out of Order by western fans, is an Action/Role-playing video game developed by Bandai Namco Games for the PlayStation Vita (PS Vita), as the first game adaption on console for the series. While its original publication date was October 30th, 2014, Out of Order was eventually published in Japan on December 25th, 2014. Bandai Namco Japan statement on Out of Order's delayed publication A playable demo was released on the Japanese PlayStation® Network that same day, along with a limited-time cross-promotion Mahouka/Sword Art Online custom Vita theme. The Irregular at Magic High School: Out of Order demo due out this week Gameplay The gameplay in Out of Order is divided into three segments. The Adventure mode tells the main story of the game in a visual novel-esque format. Adventure mode page The Action mode provides a number of 3D environments in which opposing students can engage in duels. Action mode page The CAD customization mode allows the player to modify and adjust the stats for various characters' Casting Assistant Devices. CAD customization mode page A four-person ad-hoc multiplayer mode is included, featuring "Normal Match", "Territory Collapse", and "Psion Flag" options. The Irregular at Magic High School: Out of Order footage introduces multiplayer modes Characters More than a dozen students from First High and Third High are available as playable characters, while others are present as non-playable characters in the Adventure mode. The full list of known characters in the game is as follows: *''Shiba Tatsuya (Playable character)'' *''Shiba Miyuki (Playable character)'' *''Chiba Erika (Playable character)'' *''Saijou Leonhard (Playable character)'' *''Mitsui Honoka (Playable character)'' *''Kitayama Shizuku (Playable character)'' *''Yoshida Mikihiko (Playable character)'' *''Chiyoda Kanon (Playable character)'' *''Saegusa Mayumi (Playable character)'' *''Watanabe Mari (Playable character)'' *''Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou (Playable character)'' *''Ichijou Masaki (Playable character)'' *''Akechi Eimi (Playable character)'' *''Angelina Kudou Shields'' The Irregular at Magic High School: Out of Order screenshots show Angelina Shields (Playable character) *''Shibata Mizuki (Non-playable character)'' *''Nakajou Azusa (Non-playable character)'' *''Ichihara Suzune (Non-playable character)'' *''Isori Kei (Non-playable character)'' *''Kichijouji Shinkurou (Non-playable character)'' *''Pixie'' Pixie page, listed in the Story section of the game website (Non-playable character) Preview PV1= |-| PV2 - Miyuki and Masaki voiceover= |-| PV3= |-| Guide 1= |-| Guide 2= |-| Guide 3= |-| Guide 4= |-| Gameplay sample 1= |-| Gameplay sample 2= |-| Multiplayer 1= |-| Multiplayer 2= |-| Multiplayer 3= |-| Miyuki 1= |-| LE PV= |-| Drama CD Sample - Erika= |-| Drama CD Sample - Honoka= |-| Drama CD Sample - Mayumi= |-| Drama CD Sample - Mari= |-| Soundtrack A Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Out of Order Original Soundtrack was bundled with the game's limited edition box set. The Irregular at Magic High School: Out of Order Japanese limited edition detailed Trivia * The action gameplay is similiar like Puella Magi Madoka: The Battle Pentagram and Gunslinger Stratos. External links *Japanese Official Site References Navigation Category:Releases Category:Game